Sora vs Zero
749E2281-2A4B-497C-8917-E151484B0948.jpeg|Zero vs Sora by hootfreeman on deviantart E13C693A-597A-47E4-8616-78948423227B.jpeg|Zero vs Sora by Animal Dude Intro These two are some of the most cocky swordsmen in history , zero from megaman X and sora from kingdom hearts , I’m rock and he’s metal and it’s our job to anylaze their armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle. zero Rock:After Dr. Wily created Bass in Megaman 7 who betrayed him in order to prove he was the strongest, Wily studied the bassnium and created Zero along with often dubbing him as his greatest masterpiece and regularly checked on him during his development. However, Zero contained a large flaw in his cognitive brain that made him violent and disobedient. Wily, not wanting to risk severe havoc, sealed Zero away in a capsule where he was later found by the Gamma unit approximately 100 years after the Classic Megaman series took place. Zero awoke as a Maverick and destroyed all the members. Sigma went to battle Zero and was almost defeated by him, but a glowing W symbol caused Zero immense pain and Sigma destroyed it by knocking Zero down unconscious while winning his very first showdown with him. Zero later joined the Maverick Hunters but Sigma unfortunately had picked up a virus from him which made him become evil and setting up the events of the Megaman X series. Metal: however zero will sometimes engage in helping mega Man X in defeating sigma , thus making him a anti-hero. Rock:Zero is a Reploid, which is a robot that is able to think and feel independently much like a human being. He is the last creation of Dr. Albert Wily, who made him to destroy Mega Man. Fearing that Zero would have disobeyed his wishes like his previous creation Bass, Dr. Wily infused Zero with the Wily Virus, which robs Reploids of their own independent thoughts, and makes them go on violent rampages. After Dr. Wily's death, his lab was abandoned and forgotten, but Zero was still on standby mode. Metal:He was later discovered by a squad of Maverick Hunters under the command of the then-commander, Sigma. Sigma and Zero fought a violent battle, which resulted in Sigma taking heavy damage, and Zero being knocked unconscious. When Zero was repaired by the head of Reploid research, Dr. Cain, he no longer displayed violent tendencies and decided to become a Maverick Hunter, alongside Mega Man X, Sigma, and Vile. Rock:zero has many weapons including his Z-Saber , Z-Buster , Command Arts System , Buster Shot Gun ,And is skilled in Swordsmanship as well as having multi-galaxy level destructive capabilities. Metal: just like sora , zero is a master swords men who has been traning in sword traning since he was created. Rock: zero has also been shown to be able to move as fast as mega man x who can move at the speed of light Metal: also zero far surpassed the original mega man in almost every way and is a strong as mega man x Rock: Zero is a fearless warrior , who will fight for whatever he believes in , so don’t challenge his morals or you may be robot meat! Metal: but robots don’t even eat Rock:*faceplam* Zero:No, this isn't happening! There's no reason for me to go on! What am I fighting for?! 0053AA7E-F934-404A-A406-419A852E3C83.jpeg|Zero Sora Rock:Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. Sora is just a teenager that is forced into a situation in which he has to save the Kingdom Hearts. He is the keyblade's chosen one and is thus forced to fight the heartless, nobodies, and any evil force of darkness. He derives his powers from his weapon: keyblade. Metal:Prior to the main events of Birth By Sleep, Sora's newly born heart encounters the injured heart of Ventus and mends it, offering to help him restore his broken heart until Ventus can recover on his own. This allows them to form a connection with one another, and as a side effect of their connection causes Ventus darkhalf Vanitas's face to resemble a teenage Sora Rock:As Sora grew up, he found a best friend and rival in Riku a boy who was one year older than him and they would often compete in sword fighting with wooden swords, racing, and many other competive activities. Metal:When he is four years old, he sperately encounters 2 Keyblade wielders Terra and Aqua. When Terra appeared on the islands he only saw Sora from afar and failed to sense any potential in him though did see it in Riku which led to Terra to pass on the ability to wield the Keyblade to Riku who he hoped to one day take on as an apprentice after Riku's keyblade came to him. Aqua appeared on the island some time later and sensed the potential in Sora to become a Keyblade Wielder and was tempted to take him as an apprentice but chose not to after sensing Terra had given the ability to Riku and did not want them to be put through the ordeals she and Terra had and made Sora promise that if Riku ever went off the path to darkness that he wouldnt give up on him. Rock:Later on, as he and Riku sat on a beach, Sora began to feel sad for no appearent reason which Riku suggessted was because someone in pain was reaching out for him and urged Sora to reach back. Sora succeeds and is presented with Ventus's lost heart who requests to rest within Sora's heart which Sora, wanting to help, accepts. This action causes Sora to receive the ability to wield the keyblade later on in the series due to carrying the heart of a keyblade wielder within his own. Metal:sora can move faster then the speed of light , use very powerful magic , can heal himself , can frezze his foes or put them of fire , also according to our calculations sora should have universal levels of destructive capabilities. Rock: in addition sora was also able to hold his own against other powerful fighters like cloud strife and sephiroith . Metal: sora does have his flaws though , he often relies on his friends for help and most of his greatest achievements were acquired with some type of help , also he can Be rather ignorant at times. Rock: however don’t let this fool you as sora May just be the strongest person in all of final fantasy Sora:That's not true! The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out! EAD70585-D502-41C8-BF03-5D559D20FE5B.png|Sora prefight Rock: alright our combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all Metal: it’s time for a death battle!! E36BC14E-8A0F-4C5F-9CB5-55A98499EF3F.jpeg fight Sora is walking around the city looking for Donald and goofy , sora then finds zero , sora asks zero where are his friends , zero says get lost kid and takes out his Z-Saber , sora yells at zero and demands he tells him where his friends are , Zero says I don’t know , Sora rushes at Zero Fight! Sora yells at zero to tell him where Donald and goofy are , zero says he has no idea who he is talking about and shakes Sora off of him , sora then frezzzes zero , zero breaks out of the ice and then slashes Sora in the face , zero says listen kid , I have to find sigma before he takes over the world can you please get out of the Way. Sora then shoots fire at zero , zero says I guess we have to do this the hard way , zero then stops time and cuts sora with the Z-Saber multiple times , sora says two can play at that game , sora frezzes time and slashes Zero with the keyblade , sora then uses his homing attack , causing fire balls to explode on zero. Zero then paryalises sora , zero then kicks sora in the sky and slashes him with his sword , zero then stabs sora in the cheast and knocks him into the ground , Zero says , this is it huh ,sora then heals himself with the keyblade , the effects of the paryalizis and the stab wound fade away. Sora says this is not over , sora then makes a forcefeild around himself and slashes zero with the keyblade , zero blocks the keyblade with his Z-Saber , zero says you won’t win , Sora grunts , Zero then knocks the keyblade out of sora,s hand , zero then slashes sora with the Z-Saber , sora then gets knocked back , zero jumps towards sora, sora grabs the keyblade and knocks zero back. Sora then transforms into his Final Form , sora slashes zero with both keyblades , zero shots a blast at sora , sora blocks the attack with both keyblades , sora then stops time and slashes Zero with both keyblades , sora then frezzes zero . Zero says he is impressive but he has one more trick up his sleve , zero puts on his ultimate armor and turns into ultimate zero , zero rushes at sora , zero then shoots a blast at Sora , sora gets hit , sora and Zero then fight with their swords , zero then heals himself , sora also heals himself . Sora then shoots a engery blast from the keyblade, zero slashes the blast with his sword , zero then uses his abuslute zero attack , sora easily survives the attack , zero looks at sora and says its time to end this , zero then shoots a blast at sora , zero then goes behind sora and tries to cut him , sora rolls out of the way of the attack , sora then stabs zero in the cheast , , zero says oh crap , sora then takes the keyblade out of his cheast , zero then says even with his cripple I will still defeat you!. Zero takes out the Z saber , Sora takes out his keyblade , the two rush at each other with their swords , the two swords collide , their is silience for a few minutes , until zero is heard screaming in agonizing pain , zero then starts glowing , zero says what’s going on! , zero then explodes , only zeros helmet Is left of him , sora then powers down , sora says that will teach you for messing with my friends , sora then walks away looking for Donald and goofy . KO! 85B61129-289A-498A-801C-2F3F1F7947EB.jpeg 27B9E8C2-4F65-45D9-9597-80A2666AA755.jpeg results Metal: zero no!! , he was so cool! Rock: while zero is a more independent fighter and was more experienced , sora was faster , stronger , more durable , had higher destructive capabilities and had more skills , sora can just heal himself from most of zeros deadliest assaults , while zero would have a very hard time healing from sora,s deadliest assaults . Metal: not to mention sora had far more weapons in his pocket , then zero does . Rock: now you might be saying , what if zero frezzes time or uses his mind manuplation? , this would not really effect sora , as sora can use his psychic powers to even things out , also sora can frezze Time himself , so it would even things out regardless Metal: I guess zero couldn’t slash it. Rock: the winner is Sora 74DBFBD2-713E-42AD-B60D-AF5D7371AD72.jpeg|Sora wins Who would win? Zero Sora Who do you want to win? Zero Sora Both Better franchise? Kingdom hearts Mega man X Both are great Please rate this fight One star Two star Three stars Four stars Five stars Do you agree with the results? Yes No Kinda? Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Mega man vs Kingdom hearts themed fights Category:'Square Enix vs Capcom' themed Death Battle Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Death battle season 1 (written by animal dude) Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword Wielders Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs